1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro USB connector, and more particularly to a micro USB connector capable of preventing a plug pushing a housing of the micro USB connector.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, a micro USB connector is used to connect a computer and an electronic product such as mobile phone and digital camera, which has a small volume and a multifunction. The traditional micro USB connector includes a housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing and a metal shell shielding the housing. The housing has a body, which has a front wall, a rear wall, a top wall, a bottom wall and two sidewalls. The front wall protrudes forward to form a plate-shaped mating portion. A plurality of cavities are defined in the mating portion and extends rearward to pass through the body for receiving the contacts therein.
However, when a plug is inserted into the micro USB connector overly, the plug is against the front wall of the body, then the body is easy to be pushed out of the metal shell. In this case, the contact received in the housing has an unsteady connection with a corresponding contact of the plug, therefore, the electrical connection between the micro USB connector and the plug will be unreliable.